Black&White
by madimelody
Summary: Brooke has no memory of her past in La Push, but once she meets Jacob that all changes. takes place in the beginig of Breaking Dawn.
1. Intro

Intro

The moon hung high in the sky, shining brightly and lighting up the dense forest. I breathed in the brisk, cool night air and saw my breath puff out in front of me as I exhaled. I love running at night and I haven't gotten the chance to go out since we moved. The stillness of night helped me clear my head and think.

My family and I just moved back to the reservation. I had lived in La Push back when I was small, but after my mother died, my father moved me and my brother with him to Seattle because La Push reminded him too much of mom. I was 7 and my brother, Max, was 5.

So now we're back in La Push.

My great-grandfather died last year and he apparently left his chair as an elder on the tribe council to my father Jon. I don't remember him very well, but then again I don't really remember a lot from when I lived in La Push. So my dad decided to move back and take his place on the council. He opened up a diner on the reservation and it's become pretty popular.

I slowly crept around the back of my house to where I had left my bedroom window open. I climbed through, landing on my bed.

"Have a nice run?"

I turned around sharply to see Max sitting in my desk chair. I nodded my head yes.

"That's good. I noticed when u left and I just wanted to make sure you got back okay." He looked at me for a moment before continuing, "I just want u to be safe."

He walked over and gave me a hug, "love you."

I nuzzled my head into his chest as a response, showing that I loved him too.

He smiled and paused in my doorway, "night Brooke." He closed my door quietly behind him as to not wake up Dad.

I walked towards my bathroom to get ready for bed, but I stopped as I passed my full-length mirror. My white and gray dappled fur shone in the moonlight from my window. I sat down and swished my tail back and forth behind my head. I never really have gotten used to seeing myself in my wolf form. My green eyes sparkled back at me through the mirror. I turned over to check the clock on my nightstand and decided to get up and phase back since it was about 1:30 in the morning and my first day of high school in La Push was tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

**hey everybody! I just added the disclaimer on the end because I didn't want to give anything away.**

**Reviews are much loved!**

**~Dani and Micky**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

Chapter 1

"Come on Max!" I yelled as I stood in front of the front door, keys in hand, ready to leave.

"But if you want to take the bus, that's fine with me…" I continued.

Seconds later, I heard Max running down the stairs, "Wait! Don't go! I'm ready!"

Dad handed him a bagel before following us out the door, "Have a good first day!!" he waved.

I hopped into my silver Ford pickup truck and started the engine. Max jumped into shotgun and slammed the door shut just as I began backing up out of the driveway.

* * *

"Here you go." The receptionist said as she handed Max and I our schedules.

"If you have any trouble, come back here and I'll try to straighten it out for you," she instructed.

I thanked her as we walked out and she responded with a smile and an "anytime hun."

"so whatcha got?" I asked Max.

He scanned his schedule quickly, "Ummmm….looks like history in room 102." He looked over at his map the receptionist had given us, "Which should be right down this hall here." He said pointing to the right.

"So you got it? You don't need any help?" I asked.

"Nahhh…I got it Bee," he said, using his old nickname for me, "I'll see you at lunch."

I smiled and hugged my little brother, "Alright see you then."

* * *

I took a deep breath before opening the door to my first period, Chemistry.

The teacher, who was giving some sort of lecture, stopped mid-sentence as I walked in and all heads turned to look at me, the new girl.

"Oh, new student?" The teacher asked as I handed him my papers.

I nodded my head, "I'm Brooke White, I just moved here with my family from Seattle."

He smiled, "Well then Brooke, I'm Mr. Perry and welcome to Chemistry. Just find yourself an empty seat and make yourself at home."

I looked around and saw that the only empty seat was next to a big burly guy who was fast asleep. I walked to my seat as Mr. Perry continued his lecture and I tried to sit down as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the massive snoring guy sharing a table with me.

It didn't work too well.

When I turned around to get my notebook out of my backpack, I accidentally elbowed him in the head.

"OW!" he sat up rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" I whispered, trying not to disrupt Mr. Perry, but alarmed that I just wacked this guy in the head.

"It's okay," he said while rubbing the spot where I had hit him, "I needed to wake up anyway."

He looked up at me for a moment, "I don't think we've met before."

"Probably not, I just moved here recently from Seattle. I'm Brooke."

He nodded his head in understanding, "That's why. You're a junior right? I'm Quil by the way."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Quil, and yeah I am."

By the end of Chemistry class, I had successfully made my first friend, Quil Ateara. He told me how he's heard of my father since his grandfather is on the tribal council as well. I also met Kim, one of Quil's friends, who sat in front of us. She was a cute, bubbly girl who knew how to keep a guy in line. She was a junior just like me and Quil.

"So see you at lunch? I'll save you a seat." Kim said as we left Chem.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled, "would you mind if my brother Max sits with us?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Quil replied.

I said goodbye to Kim and Quil and headed to my next class, Algebra II.

"I hope your good at math because I'm horrible," a big guy, similar looking to Quil, said to me as he sat down in the desk next to me.

"I'm Jared." He added. I immediately recognized him as one of Quil's friends he was talking about and also Kim's boyfriend.

"Oh, I met your friend Quil. I'm Brooke."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really? Okay."

"Yeah he and your girlfriend, Kim, were in my Chem class last period."

He laughed, "Haha, okay cool. Small world."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So what brings you to the Rez?" he asked

"Oh well my dad just wanted to move back home. My great-grandfather left his chair on the council to him." I said with a shrug.

"Back?" He looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, I lived in La Push when I was small, but then we moved to Seattle."

"That makes sense then," he mused.

Now I gave him a look, asking for an explination.

"well I thought your name sounded familiar is all."

I nodded in understanding. Just then our teacher called the class to attention so Jared and I couldn't finish our conversation.

The window was open and as a breeze blew through, I noticed Jared's scent. It alarmed me at first because it didn't smell like a regular human should. It was earthy, an almost animal-like scent.

Now that I thought about it, Quil had smelled the same. _Maybe just all the guys here smell like that,_ I told myself, _or they might just have pets…_

Math class passed by almost as fast as Chemistry had. Before I knew it, I was walking to the cafeteria with Jared, laughing along as he told me a funny story about something he and his friends had done.

As we walked in, I immediately identified what table we were sitting at. It wasn't hard, there were about 6 or 7 big guys that looked similar to Jared and Quil all crammed onto one lunch table. Once we got closer, I realized Max was already sitting with them, laughing at something one of the guys said. Kim spotted both me and Jared, giving me an excited hug and grabbing my hand.

"Come on! Come and meet the guys," she said pulling me over to the table.

Jared rolled his eyes, "I don't even get a 'hey baby'?" he joked with her.

"Oh stop it." She laughed and pecked him on the cheek before continuing her mission to introduce me.

"So guys, this is Brooke. Brooke, that's Collin, Seth, Brady, your brother of course, Paul, Embry, and Quil."

They all greeted me and then continued their conversation about a bonfire that they were having that weekend.

"Your coming, right?" Seth, Max's apparent new best friend, asked him.

Max looked at me, "Are we?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably, Dad just might have forgotten to mention it to us." I answered.

All of a sudden, Embry, who had been having a side conversation with Paul and Jared, turned to me, "so you two used to live here?" he asked

Max nodded his head, "Yup."

"We lived here when we were little, but after our mom passed away we moved to Seattle." I added

It seemed as if everyone had stopped their own conversations and were focused on me and Max now.

"I'm so sorry," Kim said, looking between me and my brother.

"It's alright." I reassured her, "it happened a long time ago and I don't really remember a lot about her because of the accident."

Jared looked up sharply, as if he was remembering something, "What did you say your last name was again?"

"White" Max replied, clearly as puzzled as I was.

I felt the tension grow as everyone at the table exchanged quick glances, like they knew something that Max and I didn't.

"And you don't remember anything about your life in La Push?" Embry questioned me.

I nodded my head slowly, "No, because in the car crash I got a concussion which led to memory loss."

"Jake…" Kim mumbled beside me.

"Who??" I asked her.

"Oh nothing don't worry about it." The look of pain that had crossed her face had disappeared all of a sudden as she changed the subject, "So what are you doing tomorrow after school? Me and some of the Girls are going shopping and I was wondering if u want to come along."

Following along, I decided to let it go, "Um sure. I'd like that."

* * *

Later that night, I lay in bed thinking about what happened earlier during lunch at school.

Jake.

For some reason that name seemed so familiar to me but for some reason I couldn't exactly place it.

I'm not sure when or how, but eventually I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I was hiding from a boy about my age behind a tree, giggling. He sneaks up behind me and tackles me to the ground, "GOTCHA!"_

"_Jake!!!" my 6-year-old self squeals as we roll onto to the grass, "how'd you find me?!"_

"_Brookie," Jake looks at me, "it wasn't so hard. You were laughing the whole time."_

_I smile and the two of us burst into laughter. We lay staring at the clouds for a while until Jake sits up, looking down onto me._

"_We're best friends, right" he asks_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then we should get married," he tells me._

_I make a face, "why??"_

"_Well my daddy says that mommy is his best friend, and they're married, so we should get married."_

_I shrug, "Okay, but we gotta make it real."_

"_Okay how?" 6-year-old Jake asks_

_I smile, "Pinky-promise me."_

_Jake holds out his pinky finger and I link mine around his._

_Jake smiles, "Best friends forever." _

_I nod, "Forever."_

_A car honks somewhere in the distance and I turn my head to see a police cruiser pull up into Jake's drive way._

"_Bella's here!!" the 6-year-old me shouts and pulls Jake up to his feet with her. We both race off to meet Bella who was being greeted by two women who were sitting on the porch._

**Reviews are very much appreciated!!**

**~Dani and Micky**


	3. Chapter 2: Jacob

Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM

Chapter 2

**Jacob**

It's been three months since I left home. After Bella agreed to marry that _leach_, I just couldn't take it anymore.

So I left.

I'm not sure where I am most the time, probably just in western Canada for the majority.

The guys would check in on occasion, trying to convince me to come back home. It was mostly Seth. He would tell me how worried everyone was…..especially Bella.

She would call him almost every day wondering where I was, how I was doing, and when I'd come back. He would phase just to tell me and start yet another onset of begging. I would just ignore him for the most part, but I couldn't help when I'd let a thought or two slip.

_Jake, _Seth was in my head once again, _Dude, you gotta come home. I mean like now._

I ignored him.

_Jake, listen, you don't understand you-_

_Seth!_ I growled, _I'm not coming home! End of story. I mean it,_

_-but-_

_No buts Seth, it's not happening_

_-Brooke is back._

_Seth, get over it. I'm not-wait, what?._

I felt his relief that I finally had taken interest in his plea.

_Yeah, Brooke is home. She and her brother and her dad just recently moved back to the Rez. You should have seen her face when Kim accidentally mentioned your name._

I stopped running at this point, _Wait…she remembers?_

He sighed, _No….but something's there Jake. She looked as if she recognized you, but just couldn't place it. _

_Oh, _I paused, _this doesn't change anything Seth._

_Well you know what? I just thought you would have done it for her. _He thought bitterly, _You haven't seen Brooke for what? 9 years, or something??? I would have thought you would have least come home for her Jake, since you most definitely won't come home for any of us. _

And with that he phased back.

I sighed and continued my running, not taken notice to where I was going. Like usual.

Then it must have been my subconscious guiding me or something, but eventually I realized were I was after running for about four hours.

I was back in La Push.

It was just before dusk, and no one was phased. So basically I had my mind to myself. I decided that since I was home I might as well check up on my dad. I ran to my house, but ended up finding that he wasn't there. I followed his faint scent to Sue Clearwater's house. I found him there, along with Sue and arguing with Charlie. Well, it was more like Charlie was doing more of the arguing then my dad was. Billy was just nodding his head, taking Charlie's rants.

"You're not even trying Billy! Your son has been gone for almost three and a half months and you haven't done anything in attempt to find him! What if he never comes back! Can you let yourself live like that?"

My dad never talked, just nodded. He looked so pained. I just couldn't take it so I left.

I ran back in the woods, planning on heading back to Canada. But as I began to leave, I stopped dead in my tracks.

A white wolf stared back at me with its piercing green eyes that I couldn't tear myself away from. Something so oddly familiar…..

**Hey everybody!!**

**Thank you soo much for the reviews and adds. It was so exciting to know that people actually read and are enjoying my story so much!**

**Sorry about the wait... it's just been a pretty busy Thanksgiving break. I had planed on writing on Thursday night, but my best guy friend's little sister had a sleepover with my little sister and I had to supervise. **

**Plus on friday I was shopping with my friends and ended up seeing Old Dogs (Funniest. Movie. Everrr.)**

**Then today was my school's regional football game (we're 4th in the state) that we epically won. **

**So anyway... a big sorry on the delay and I hope my fans haven't lost interest!**

**~Dani**


	4. Chapter 3: So Magical

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

Chapter 3: So Magical

"Brooke!"

"Huh?" I turned around only to get hit in the face with a basketball.

I heard my nose crack and I felt the blood start to flow, "OW!!!"

"OH MY GOD!! Brooke! I am soooo so sorry!!! Oh my God! Your bleeding!" Embry rushed towards me. I had been playing basketball in gym and Embry was on my team. I personally hate basketball but my Gym coach said everyone _had_ to play.

And now because of my stupid coach, my nose is broken.

I heard the coach's whistle behind me, "Embry! Take Brooke to the nurse now, before she bleeds all over my gym!"

Wow. Way to be sympathetic coach.

By now my hands were covered in blood as it gushed out of my nose. Embry dragged me out into the hallway and pulled off his shirt, handing it to me.

"Here, use this," He held the shirt up to my face so I could quickly grab it.

"Thanks." I said, but it sounded real muffled since I was holding his shirt to my nose to stop bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke," Embry continued to apologize as we walked to the nurse, "I thought you were ready, I didn't look, I should have looked! I can't believe it. Your nose is probably broken…"

"Embry," I said in my muffled voice, "I'm fine. Stop blaming yourself."

The pain had mostly faded away by now and the bleeding had all about stopped once we reached the nurse's office.

Embry was rambling on about what happened while the nurse checked my nose,

"…and then when I threw the ball I hit her face and I heard her nose crack and it started bleeding I think she broke it." He said quickly, taking a deep breath after he was finished.

"She's fine," The nurse said calmly, compared to Embry's rushed speech, "just a nose bleed."

Embry looked at her like she was crazy.

"But I swear! It has to be broken! I mean I even _heard_ it break!"

The nurse checked me again, "Nope. She's perfectly fine. I'll just clean you up and you can be on your way."

She grabbed some wipes and began to clean the dried blood off my face and told me to go wash my hands in the sink. Luckily I had my hair up in a ponytail, so none of it had gotten in the way. Embry just stood off to the side, looking doubtful and a bit confused.

Once she finished she turned to Embry, "I'll just throw your shirt in the school wash if you don't mind."

"Sure," Embry mumbled, nodding his head.

The nurse finished up and gave us both hall passes to go back to gym.

Embry was quiet, until about halfway down the hallway when he turned to me, "Brooke, I can't be going crazy, right? I mean it even _looked _broken. I just don't understand." He looked at me, wanting an answer.

But I couldn't tell him the truth sadly

"Embry, it was just a nosebleed. I'm fine now. We should go change before the bell rings."

He looked at me with a hard stare, "Brooke-"

I cut him off, "Let's go."

I turned and walked back to the locker rooms, only peeking over my shoulder for a second to check that Embry was following.

Gym was my last period of the day, so after school ended, I met up with everyone outside in the parking lot like always. Embry was talking with Jared, Quil, and Paul as I arrived.

"…I mean it was like _really_ broken when I saw it and then by the time we got there, it was healed!"

"Do you think…??"

"Hey guys!" I said. They all turned around to face me.

"Oh hey Brookie," Paul said. After the bonfire last week, he had insisted on calling me Brookie despite the fact I had told him not to. I think he just did it because he knew it bugged me. Every time he called me that I felt an odd sense of familiarity, like he shouldn't be calling me that and someone else should. But no matter how much I disliked it, it caught on to the point that nearly all the guys call me that. After a while, though, I had just given up on it.

"So how's that nose of yours?" He joked.

"What do you mean? What happened to her nose?!" Max said, joining the group along with Seth, Collin, and Brady. Kim wasn't far behind them.

"I just got a bloody nose in gym today, that's all."

Max turned to look at Embry since he knew Embry was in my class and he wanted an explanation that he knew I wasn't going to give him.

"She just got hit in the face with a basketball," Embry mumbled.

"You're okay though, right?" Max asked me.

"Chill Max," I laughed, "I'm fine."

"If you say so." I could tell he knew it wasn't that simple.

"Hey, why don't we head over to the diner now since the traffic has cleared out?" I suggested, trying to change the subject.

Everyone agreed and we split up too go to our cars.

Once Max and I were in my truck, he looked at me.

"It wasn't _just a nosebleed _was it?" he accused.

I sighed. This kid knew me too well.

"Okay, okay. He broke my nose," I confessed, "but he didn't mean to."

Max didn't look too happy, "What if someone noticed how fast you healed Brooke? How would you explain having a broken nose one second and the next your perfectly fine?!"

I stopped at a red light and looked over at my over-protective little brother, "Max, it's fine. I passed it off as a nosebleed. No questions asked, okay?"

The light turned green and I turned into our dad's diner. He named it Gracie's, after our mom.

"Alright." He gave up on his rant as I parked, "just be careful, okay?"

He turned to open the door and jump out, but I grabbed his arm first, stopping him.

"Max, I'm a wolf, not a teacup. You don't need to worry about someone crushing me. Just don't worry about it, have fun."

He sighed, "Okay."

I followed him into the diner, greeting our dad first, and then joining the guys plus Kim at our usual table.

* * *

Max's warning rung in my head as I climbed out my bedroom window, landing in the wet grass below.

_Be careful….._

I'm a wolf for crying out loud! I'm stronger than a regular human and I heal in minutes. I still don't understand why Max can be so over the top sometimes.

The rhythmic sound of my paws hitting the forest floor helped calm my mind.

After hearing the Quileute legends at the bonfire, I couldn't help but think that if they were true for me maybe there were other "wolves" like me.

I mean it's possible right?

I found a high rock in the open moonlight where I sat to take a rest for a moment before I headed back home. I looked out into the moonlit forest, thinking how amazing it looked at night, so magical.

That's when something caught my eye. A huge russet colored wolf was running towards me.

My heart began to beat rapidly. My human side was telling me to run, but for some reason I didn't feel the need to run as the massive wolf kept getting closer and closer by the second. Call it instinct.

Then it stopped, maybe about 100 feet from where I was sitting, and stared right back at me.

I saw a glint in its eyes, so familiar that I just couldn't quite place it.

It began to slowly walk towards me, but by then my human fear had overtaken my wolf instinct.

So I ran.

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for reading, 137 hits!!! WHOOO! It might not seem like a lot for some, but for me, being a first time author , I think its amazing**

**You have no idea how excited it makes me when I check my email and I have a review, so review like crazy please!! I helps give me motivation.**

**So expect updates about every-other day (except for weekends). The reason for this is that on those days I have latin, and in latin what I generally do is write new chapters for B&W since I have like sooooo much free time in that class.**

**Well a huge thank you for reading and I hope your enjoying my story!**

**~Dani**

**(p.s. REVIEW!!!!thanks)**


	5. Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

Chapter 4

**Jacob**

The white wolf stared at me and I stared right back. A sense of calmness overcame me as I locked eyes with it. All my previous frustrations and pains just disappeared instantly. This was unusual because my animal instinct should be telling me to attack or run, but the only thing I felt was that I needed to be closer to this wolf.

I began to slowly creep forward, one slow step at a time. After a moment, the wolf realized what I was doing and fear flashed across its face. It briefly glanced down at my paws and then back into my eyes. I sensed its terror all at once just as it quickly turned and bolted towards La Push.

**Brooke**

I don't know what I was thinking, just sitting there letting that massive wolf come closer and closer.

It was bigger than me, _a lot_ bigger. What if something had happened? What if it had attacked me? What would have happened if I had been seriously hurt?!

….No.

For some reason I had a feeling that wolf wasn't going to hurt me. Don't ask me why or how, I just did.

I reached my house in a matter of minutes, but I had too much adrenaline coursing through my body to phase.

My paws were itching to run back in the direction I just came from, but I didn't want to go back

So instead I paced back and forth behind my house before sitting and just looking up at the stars. I let my mind wander, just waiting out my adrenaline rush. I eventually calmed down enough to phase and head to bed.

The last thought I remember before falling asleep was that wolf's dark eyes, staring right back into mine.

_I'm sitting on a picnic table in a park near my house. _

"_Brooke!"_

_I turned around to see a young boy, about 8, coming towards me._

"_Jake!" my 7-year-old self yells as I throw my arms around his neck and he hugs me back. "How's your mom?" I ask_

_His smile grows as he pulls away, "She's great! Dad told me that the doctors said she can come home any day now. The chemo worked! She's not sick anymore!"_

"_That's amazing Jake!!" I hugged him again._

"_Come on, let's go to my house. I'm sure mom can't wait to know!" we walk towards my house together, talking excitedly about throwing a surprise "Welcome Home" party for his mom._

_When we walk in, my mom is baking chocolate chip cookies. Jake and I hop up onto the bar stools that are on the edge of the kitchen island, each grabbing a warm cookie._

"_Guess what Mom? Aunt Sarah is coming home soon!!"_

_She turns around from the stove with a fresh pan of cookies that she had just taken out of the oven._

"_I know sweetie. I talked to both of Jake's parents this morning." She smiled while handing Jake and I each another cookie, "your dad wants to throw a surprise party for her, Jacob, and I thought it was a wonderful idea."_

"_That's what we were thinking!" I exclaim._

_My mother chuckles, "Well the more help the better! Now you two finish up your snack and go out and play. I don't want you to spoil your dinner!"_

_We finish up while continuing to discuss about possible ideas about the party._

"_Thanks for the cookies Aunt Grace." Jake says while hopping down from the stool._

"_Yeah, thanks Mom!" I chime, following him out._

"_Your dad wants you home by 6, Jacob!" My mother shouts from the kitchen._

"_He will be," I answer for him as I close the door behind us and we head to our favorite place to play, the woods In between our neighboring houses._

**Hey everyone!**

**Okay so im really sorry about the super long delay! school has just been so busy so I didn't have any time to write this past week! I thank everyone who is still sticking with me.**

**But on another note, I have gotten 297 hits so far (which I am insanely ecstatic about), but only 8 reviews. so....is it just me, or are the numbers just not adding up? Please, please, PLEASE review! You have no idea how happy it makes me to receive a review and also how much it motivates me to write a new chapter. I have a really good idea of how im going to create the plot and I am really excited about it. So please review, bad or good, I don't care! I just would like to know people's opinions!**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful and amazing readers who have stuck with me! I love you all!! **

**~Dani**

**(p.s. REVIEW!!!!thanks)**


	6. Chapter 5: White Wolf

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

_Chapter 5_

**Jacob**

It took me a moment to realize what happened after the wolf had taken off. As soon as it left, it was like a spell that had been cast on me was now broken. All my anger and pain returned as quickly as it had left. I felt an urge to follow the wolf, like I needed to be near it. But I didn't get long to dwell on my own thoughts.

_JAKE!!!_

_Buddy! You're back!!_

_What are you doing here?_

_What happened?_

All of the pack's thoughts came flooding into my mind at once, not letting me think strait.

…._What wolf?_

Before I had even a chance to comprehend having everyone in my head, I already had Sam picking my brain.

I sighed, _I don't know…I was about to head out when it saw me and I saw it. But then it ran off._

I quickly replayed the scene in my head for everyone to see.

_Did you get a scent? _Sam asked urgently.

I padded over to the spot where it had been standing moment_s_ ago. A familiar but yet unfamiliar scent filled my senses.

_Max, _Seth thought unconsciously.

_What?_ Sam and I responded at the same time.

_Huh? Oh nothing. _Seth thought, backtracking.

_No, wait. You're right kid. That does smell like Max. A lot like Max, _Embry spoke up.

_Who is Max? _I asked, clearly behind, _Are you talking about Max White?_

_Yeah, Brooke's kid brother. You remember him right? _Embry asked

At the sound of her name, it felt like a small dagger had hit me. Great, first Bella and now Brooke. Just perfect.

_Jake get over your emotions for a minute and focus, _Leah growled.

I let that comment go just because it wasn't worth it at the moment.

_Yeah I remember, _I replied, _but wait – you think _he's _the wolf??_

_Well yeah, _Paul shrugged, _I mean it's a pretty good possibility. It is his scent._

I couldn't really wrap my brain around the thought of little Max being the mysterious white wolf. It just didn't match up.

_But how..?_ I was lost for words.

_Well he is of age and with the Cullens around, it's a pretty big possibility._

There was that name again. Another stab in the chest.

Leah scoffed, _oh please. You're so dramatic._

I growled. Even though she wasn't anywhere near me at the moment, I felt that if she was I would have just torn her to shreds at that moment.

_Cool it Jake, _Sam warned, _we need to figure this out quickly and we need to find out who this wolf is and whether it's Max or not by tomorrow. _

_Are you here to stay Jake? _Sam asked me, his tone a bit softer.

I gave a sigh, _Why not. Since I'm this far I, why quit now. I think its time for me to come home anyway._

I felt everyone's relief, even Leah's, as I said I was staying. I guess my absence had really put a lot of stress on them.

_So see you tomorrow at school? _Embry questioned.

I nodded my head, _Yeah….see you tomorrow._

…and Brooke, I mentally added

**I decided to write another since I was on a roll. Think of it as a gift for staying with me for my non-updated period.**

**And you know what will also make me update faster??? REVIEWS!!!!!**

**~Dani**

**(p.s. REVIEW!!!!thanks)**


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Unveiled

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

_Chapter 6_

"I'm not surprised, really. I mean he has been gone for like 3 months," Jared said to Embry as they sat down next to Kim and me at our now usual table.

"Yeah, but still, he said he was coming today," Embry replied before taking a huge bite of his first of 3 meatball subs.

Jared just nodded his head and then looked over to Max, who was sitting across from me.

"You're not gunna get more?" Jared asked, referring to Max's tray with just one meatball sub and a carton of chocolate milk. Max looked down at his lunch and then back up at Jared.

"No, why?"

Jared shrugged, "I dunno, just wondering."

Embry and Seth shared a quick glance at one another across the table as Jared began his own massive lunch. They knew something and I wanted to know what.

I looked down at my own lunch and my stomach growled. Mine was the same as Max's, but if I could, it would look like Jared's or Embry's. The thing I really hated about my wolf abilities was that I was constantly hungry. I just couldn't go off and fill my tray up like the guys do because it would draw too much attention. I'm a girl, and girls don't eat 3 meatball sandwiches for lunch, especially at school.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject, "who was it that you were saying didn't come?"

I felt the air grow tense all of a sudden as soon as the question left my mouth. Quil was the one who finally answered me.

"It's no one. Don't worry about it Bee." He shrugged it off.

Kim then started a conversation about a surprise party for Emily's birthday that she was planning, but I wasn't paying attention because just then a tall, nicely built guy walked into the cafeteria through the side doors. I watched him weave through the lunch crowds and realized he was heading towards our table.

"So what do you think Brooke?" Kim asked, "Uhhh….Brooke? Bee? What are you – oh!"

Her exclamation made everyone else turn and look to see where I was looking.

"He came!" Embry got up to give the mystery guy a hug, "Good to see you, Jake."

Jake…. I know that name. But from where?

…_Jacob Black…his name is Jacob Black.._

They pulled up a chair for Jake and began to fill him in on this year's events that he had missed.

"…oh, and this is-" Embry began but Jake cut him off.

"Brooke. Brooke White."

I was astonished that he knew my name. How was that possible? I didn't even remember meeting him.

"Well since you…" Jake ignored Embry as he continued to ramble on. Instead, he stared straight into my eyes. It sent goosebumps down my spine. I quickly looked away and became very interested in my milk. I felt his eyes still on me as I slowly examined my carton.

Luckily, the bell rang for lunch to be dismissed. I quickly got up, dumped my tray, and headed towards English, not waiting to walk with Kim like I usually do.

* * *

It's been 4 days since Jake arrived. He's not very sociable. Usually he doesn't talk; he just sits and stares, only responding on occasion when someone asks him a question. But when he's not looking, I stare. And when he catches me, he smiles.

I think about him constantly, especially the day I first met him. When I saw him I just felt something click. An old familiarity, but yet that's all. Nothing else. I didn't even know where it came from because I'm sure I had never seen him.

One day at lunch I just couldn't take it, sensing that he was staring again. I got up and just walked out of the cafeteria. I could hear Kim get up after me but I kept on walking. I was slowly breaking down in frustration and I just wanted to get away. If I let myself go too far I could phase and that was not something that I wanted to happen.

I heard Kim behind me so I started walking faster, but she caught up with me anyways, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. I slowed down now that she reached me, allowing her to fall into step with me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I don't know. I guess."

"Hey," she stopped walking and stopped me as well, holding onto my shoulder. "Bee, I know you. What's wrong?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know. It's just like I feel like I know him, but yet I haven't met him ever in my life until these past couple of days! It's like I'm missing something, a connection, I don't know. It just feels like something's there but I can't just place my finger on it. I even knew his name the first time I saw him!" I threw my hands up in exhaustion, "Jacob Black. I have no idea how I knew, but I did. It's like my subconscious told me or something." I felt myself start to shake, "God, this is just so frustrating." The red haze was beginning to cover my vision. Once it started it was hard to stop it.

"Kim, I've got to go."

I turned to leave but she grabbed my wrist, "Brooke wait. Calm down, it'll be fine. You don't have to go anywhere."

I felt the heat rising, "Kim, you don't understand. _I have to go. __**Now."**_

I pulled my arm out of her grasp and started walking towards the doors. I felt it coming fast now and I needed to get away.

"Brooke, just take a second…" She said following me. I began to run and pushed through the doors and towards the woods.

"Brooke!!" I heard Kim call from behind me but it was too late. I heard the ripping sound of my clothes tearing and Kim gasp.

"Brooke…."

**Hey all of my readers out there! So 505 hits! That's amazing, but im disappointed in you guys. 505 hits, 339 in December alone and already 22 in January, and NO NEW REVIEWS????? im sorry guys, but that's pretty pathetic. You not going to make me result to threatening to kill off a character, will you?? I really don't want to have to do that so please,_ please, _PLEASE review!! I promise I will update at least one a week if you start reviewing, maybe even more if I get a lot. I really appriciate your opinions on my story, so please click that green button!**

**Thanks,**

Dani


	8. Chapter 7: Healing Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

_Chapter 7_

**Jacob**

I'm not going to lie; these past couple of days have been hard. But, surprisingly, not for the reason I thought it would be.

I thought coming back would mean I would have to finally live with the reality that Bella would never be mine. The fact that she chose _him_ over me still hurts. It hurts every time someone just even mentions the Cullens. It was when I realized that she was planning to turn herself into one of _them_ is when I cracked, the fact she would stop her heart just to be with her beloved leach just killed me.

But for some reason lately, when I think about Bella I don't hurt as bad. Not since I saw that white wolf in the forest and especially not since the first time I saw Brooke in 9 years. I just couldn't help but stare at her, taking in every little detail that I had missed. I felt drawn to her, and to make it worse I felt guilty about it. It was like I was letting Bella down somehow by letting her slip through my fingers so easily. I still loved her and I do not want her to be changed into a vampire. I don't want my best friend to become my mortal enemy. It's not how it's supposed to be.

But yet, since I've been around Brooke, it's been easier to let go, to not feel so much overwhelming pain all the time. My heart felt like it was instantly fixed when I first gazed into her striking green eyes.

The only problem is that she doesn't remember me at all. All I can do is just sit there and watch her; too afraid of what she might say if I tried to talk to her. I smile every time I think of all the memories we had together as kids. Our mothers had been best friends, practically sisters, and they had brought up Brooke and me together.

However, the last memory I have of her is not a happy one. It was from the last time I had ever seen her, right before she moved. It was of the car crash; the accident caused by a drunk driver and killed both my mother, Sarah, and Brooke's, Grace. It had left Brooke with a concussion that robbed her of her memories.

I can still remember the crumpled up form of Grace's car imbedded into the tree. I remember when I went to go visit her in the hospital right after I had heard the news that both our moms were now gone forever. I remember running in crying, thinking that Brooke was the one person who would never leave me, not ever. But when I shook her awake and she freaked out because she had no idea who I was, that hurt me the most. I never went back to see her after that and by the time she had moved a week later, I felt like I had lost more than my mother that night. I felt that all the memories were now gone, along with my mom, Grace, and finally Brooke.

But now she's back, bringing all those forgotten memories back with her, and is sitting right in front of me.

But I still can't seem to talk with her.

Embry, Jared, and Paul were talking in hushed tones about the mysterious white wolf still. They still think its Max, but so far he hasn't been showing the usual werewolf signs like having a huge appetite or a bad temper.

Max was over on the other side of the table, goofing off with Seth, Collin, and Brady like freshmen guys do. Brooke sat across from him, in between Seth and Kim. Kim was talking to her about something but it didn't look like she was listening. It was more like she was zoning out. It was odd because she usually tries to be occupied by chatting with mostly Kim or Max and I enjoy catching her occasional glances towards me.

Suddenly she looked up at me, matching my gaze, before abruptly standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Everyone stopped their conversations and watch her walk out. Max began to get up but Kim got up instead, "Don't worry Max, I've got it."

Max nervously sat back down, but once Kim had turned the corner into the hallway, he got up to follow her, "I'll be right back."

The silence started to fade away and conversations started to pick up. I really wanted to know what was going on, so I slowly slipped out while no one was noticing.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Kim and Max outside but Brooke was nowhere to be found. Something was wrong. I could tell from the way Kim kept throwing her arms up and exaggerated her movements and how Max was trying to calm her down. I got close enough to hear them through the glass and hid behind the wall so they wouldn't see me listening in.

"I have to go tell the guys! I have to tell them that-"

"Brooke felt sick so she went home." Max finished for her.

"What?! Max, you don't understand-"

"Kim," He cut her off again, "you cannot tell _anyone_ about Brooke."

"But Max-"

"Please, please, please don't. You have no idea how much we need to keep this a secret. Please Kim? I'm begging. Please."

She sighed, "Okay. For now. But I'm warning you, those guys will find out eventually. They know about everything that happens on the Rez."

By then they were walking back inside so I stepped around the corner so they wouldn't see me as they walked past.

Later, after school when I was hanging out in the parking lot with the guys, I got an idea.

"Hey, guys, Max doesn't have a ride home since Brooke left, right?" I asked them.

They looked at me, probably surprised that I actually talked for once.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Quil shrugged, "one of us can just take him home though, it's no big deal."

"I'll take him." I said as my plan started to take shape, "I need to stop by and say hi to Jon anyway."

The guys looked wary, "Jake, are you sure. What about Brooke? You can't even go into the same room as her without going into that crazy trance of yours." Jared cautioned

I gave him a look, "I'm fine. I'm going to figure out this wolf problem once and for all."

"Hey guys," Max said, coming from behind, "So I, uh, kinda need a ride?"

"You're with me kid, come on." I said to him, turning to go to my car.

"Uh, okay" he followed behind seconds later.

Once we were out of the school lot, I decided to break the tension but he beat me to it.

"How did you know my sister that first day you came?" he asked, almost like it was nothing.

"Well…" I started, "I've known your sister a long time."

"What?" he turned sharply to look at me, apparently this wasn't the response he was looking for.

"I've known Brooke since the day she was born basically." I turned to look at his shocked face, "You too actually."

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, it was a long time ago." I added.

"No, wait….you mean you're that Jacob??"

I nodded. It went silent for a while, the only sound being the rattling of my car.

"Well that explains a lot." He said quietly.

"Now I have a question for you." I told him, "Do you have a secret that you're keeping from everyone?"

His face went pale all of a sudden.

"N-N-No. I don't." he stuttered nervously.

"Max….nothing unusual happening with you lately? Like are you always hungry? Or how about has your temperature ever spiked high and just hasn't gone down to this day?"

Max just shook his head no, denying everything.

"Okay then," I continued, "do you get angry easily?"

Max just shook his head no again, "Jake, I have no idea what you're talking about."

We pulled into his driveway and saw Brooke walking out the front door, keys in hand. She stopped and looked up when she saw us coming up the driveway.

"Well, thanks for the ride Jake. Got to go!" Max said in a hurry, already pretty much out of my car.

"Wait, wait, wait." I turned off the Rabbit and stepped out, slamming the door behind me "I thought I'd drop by to say hi to your old man first. I haven't seen him in a while."

Brooke just stared at me for a while before words came out, "What?"

**Hey everybody! I just want to say thanks for reading! Let me know whatcha think!! **

**thanks again,**

**~dani :)**


	9. Chapter 8: New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: everything twilight associated besides Brooke, her family, and the plot belong to SM**

_Chapter 8_

Oh my God. I just phased.

I just phased in front of Kim!!

"Brooke…" Max said breathlessly as he came up beside Kim, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Go home. NOW! Before anyone else sees you!"

I was still in shock from the fact that I just phased in front of Kim, at school nonetheless, so I just nodded my head and headed home.

Dad was working at the diner so no one was home at the moment. I went around to the back of the house and nudged my first-floor bedroom window open with my paw and my nose. I always leave it unlocked so it wasn't a problem.

I hopped inside, landing on my soft bed. I was still so fired up about Jacob that it was hard calming down enough to phase back. After pacing back and forth for a while, I decided it would be a better idea to go for a run to release all this energy I had wound up in me.

I had never run during the day before, so I was being extra cautious so I wouldn't be seen. I ran my usual route, but once I finished my third round I decided to explore a bit. I stopped for a moment to get a drink at a small stream. When I finished and looked up though, I found a massive jet-black wolf staring me down from across the stream.

I slowly raised my head and locked eyes with it before turning quickly and bolting back towards home. The black wolf took off after me, effortlessly jumping over the stream. I started weaving through the trees, trying to throw it off. It was fast, but with my lean and petite body, I was faster. I ran so fast that eventually I couldn't see it behind me anymore and I assumed that I had lost it.

I stopped for a moment, silently celebrating my victory, when all of a sudden the black wolf tackled me from the side. We start rolling down a hill, one massive ball of black and white fur, nipping at each other as we fell.

We rolled onto a level clearing and I quickly gained my ground, preparing to attack. I pounced first, latching down hard onto the scruff of its neck and not letting go, biting down harder the more it thrashed. Eventually the wolf lashed its head so sharply that it threw me into a nearby tree, cracking it in half on impact. I quickly shook off the throbbing pain in my back from where I hit the tree and turned to face my opponent. The growl that escaped my throat surprised me as I launched myself at it again. But this time it was ready. The wolf countered me and swiped its paw against my face, scratching me. I dodged and rolled underneath of it to evade its second swipe towards me and I felt the scratches of my face sting as blood dripped down. We began circling each other, waiting for one of us to attack first.

_Just come and get me already!_, I thought bitterly.

As soon as I thought this, the black wolf froze and its ears perked up.

_Excuse me?, _I heard a deep husky voice echo through my head.

This time I froze, _You can hear me? Who ARE you?_

The black wolf eyed me carefully, _I am Sam Uley. And I'm guessing you're not just any wolf…or Max by the sound of your voice._

I sat, now agitated, swishing my tail back and forth behind my head, _No I am not just a wolf. And Max? What are you talking about? What does Max have to do with this?_

_So if you're not Max, who are you?_, Sam questioned.

_I'm his older sister_, I stared him down.

_Brooke?,_ The black wolf huffed, _well at least we figured out the mystery._

_Mystery?_, I questioned, _What mystery?_

_One of us spotted you the other night and because of your scent, we thought it was Max. We never thought you were the wolf._ He inwardly sighed.

_Wait…We? Us? There are more?_ I was all of a sudden extremely confused.

_Meet me at first beach. Tonight. Midnight. I'll explain everything._

I huffed, _Okay. _

_Good._, Sam started to turn but looked back, _sorry about the scrapes. Go home and put some Neosporin on them. They'll be healed in an hour or two._

_Thanks, _I said as I watched him dash away.

_I can't believe it. I'm not alone…._

* * *

As soon as I got home and jumped back into my room, I phased back into my human self. I checked the mirror and looked at the damage.

I had two scrapes on my cheek and my back had a pretty bad bruise across the middle from crashing into that tree. _I've had worse,_ I sighed to myself and opened my medicine cabinet, finding the Neosporin and applying it like Sam told me to.

Sam….

That was so weird. I had never experienced something like that before, let alone met another shape-shifter like myself. I was anticipating the meeting tonight, really wanting to know what was going on around here, to figure out why we had this ability.

I heard a knock on my door, "Brooke? Honey? Are you in there?" I heard my dad ask from the other side of the door. I walked over and opened it.

He looked at me in surprise, "What are you doing home so early?"

I sighed and went to go sit down on my bed, "I wasn't feeling too well so I came home early. What time did you get here?"

"Like about 5 minutes ago." He came over and sat next to me, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. He looked at me questionably.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay? You look like you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, "No, I'm fine. Thanks though, Daddy." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, can I borrow your car to go pick up Max? Kim dropped me off earlier so I my truck is still at school." I said getting up.

"Sure, the keys are on the counter."

I walked down the hall, grabbing the keys as I walked by, and headed out the door. As soon as I closed it behind me, I heard a car roll up the gravel driveway behind me.

"Well, thanks for the ride Jake. Got to go!" Max said in a hurry, slamming the car door shut and practically running up the drive way.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jacob said, getting out of his car, "I thought I'd drop by to say hi to your old man first. I haven't seen him in a while."

_My old man?? How does _HE _know my father?_

I stared at him for a moment before I was able to form words, "What?!"

**Hey!! I want to give a huge thank you to all my readers out there :) I finally got some feedback! Thanks! I really appreciate it! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your opinions on it. Just click that green button below and REVIEW! **

**Thanks again!**

**~Dani **


	10. Chapter 9: The Key

**A/N: thank you SOO much for the feedback everyone, I really appreciate it! Sorry this took me so long, I had horrible writer's block plus not having a lot of time because mid-terms are next week. So anyway, hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

**Jacob **

As I stood there, unable to talk, it felt like my whole world had stopped once Brooke turned around and looked me strait in the eye. At that moment, all previous walls that I had built up around myself came tumbling down, leaving me wanting only one thing. Brooke. I'm sure she felt it too because her face shifted from looking utterly pissed to complete shock.

Max nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "…Come on…" He mumbled to his sister, pulling her arm so she would follow him inside but instead she shook him off.

"Give me a sec," She told him, her eyes never leaving mine.

Max sighed, "Fine, don't get too upset this time," he mumbled to her as he passed by and into their house.

The sound of the front door slamming shut behind him echoed through the quiet neighborhood as Brooke and I continued to stare.

"Brooke, I…" I began, but I was at loss for words so I took a deep breath, let it out and tried again.

"Brooke…..Do you wanna talk?"

She just continued to stare but bobbed her head up and down, telling me yes. I walked across the lawn and sat with her on the front steps of her porch. We sat in silence and I could hear her heart thrumming in her chest like a hummingbird's. I moved my hand over to be on top of hers, which was surprisingly warm. Brooke's gaze stayed transfixed out on the lawn, but her heart rate lowered considerably and she released the breath that she had been holding.

"Jacob, I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what?" I asked her.

"Of this, I don't know, this tension."

She took a big sigh and then looked over at me and then down at our hands. She slowly pulled her hand out from under mine. When she met my gaze, I knew she had put her guard back up, the one that had just so effortlessly fallen down mere seconds ago.

"What's up with you Jake?"

I wish I could have told her. About everything: Imprinting, being a wolf, how I missed her like hell all these years, how after the accident I was never the same, or even why whenever she walks into the room I can't help myself from staring. I wanted to tell her all of it. But I just had no idea how. I wasn't even sure that I did imprint on her. All I knew was that she was constantly on my mind and the most important thing in my life at this point.

Taking my silence as her queue, she asked me another question instead.

"How do you know my Dad?"

I sadly sighed. This would probably work as a good starting point.

"Our families are good friends. We actually grew up together, you and me." I told her.

She looked over to me, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "Really."

"Why haven't you said anything then? You haven't said a word to me since that first day."

"Well," I said, turning my gaze to the open skyline, "I had no idea how."

"You could have just told me. Nothing really surprises me lately."

"Oh yeah, right." I said sarcastically, "You would so not be creeped out if I came up to you randomly one day and told you that we used to be best friends and how I know practically everything about you." I turned to look over at her.

She cracked a small smile, "that does sound stalker-ish…But wait, what do you mean by 'you know practically everything'?"

"Well I do, really. Try me." I challenged her.

She thought for a moment, "What's my middle name?"

"Ava." I answered without thought.

"Favorite color?"

"That's a trick question because you have two: lavender and light green."

"Birth Mark?"

"In the shape of a choochoo train on the back of your right knee." I laughed, "anything else?"

"Yeah," She leaned forward and put her head on her hands, "Do you remember my mom?" she asked quietly.

I nodded again and gave her a sad smile, "yeah, I do. I would never forget Grace. She was like a second mom to me."

"I really wish I could remember her." She said slowly and carefully, "I really do, more than anything. It's just…the memories are so fuzzy." She gave a shaky sigh. "What was she like?"

"Amazing, Brooke, amazing. She looks a lot like you, you know. She loved you, Max, and your dad so much. She always thought about everybody else but herself. She used to lead your Girl Scout meetings and would always volunteer to go on school fieldtrips. Whenever my mom was sick and in the hospital she would always be there for me, to fill in the gaps. You and I would go over to your house every day after school and she'd make-"

"Chocolate chip cookies." She quietly finished for me. "Fresh out of the oven. We'd sit on the bar stools and try to eat as many as possible."

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

She sat back up, "I've been having these dreams ever since the first night I've been here," she looked over to me, "but the constant thing in each of them is you, not her." She looked deep in my eyes, like she was searching for something, "For some reason," she said quietly, "It's like you're the key to my secrets."

**Also, sorry its kinda short. I was going to add more, but I kinda liked how it ended so I decided just to continue into the next chapter. Im guessing some of you have caught onto my switching between Brooke and Jacob's POV's every other chapter. Im trying to show kinda whats happening on each side. Let me know if you like it, hate it, or anything else that I could improve. Complements/critiques are greatly welcomed :)**

**with love,**

**~Dani**


	11. Chapter 10: Repairing Burnt Bridges

**Okay, so I know you guys probably want to kill me for taking such a long time to update. I just had a LOT going on and i'm sorry I didn't get a chance to write. I really hope you guys can forgive me and I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all of you readers who have stuck with me. Well I hope you enjoy! And again...im REALLY sorry.**

_Chapter 10_

I just felt so comfortable with Jacob. It was so easy to smile while we sat there talking, like breathing. So when I asked him about my mom it made me sad to think how I don't remember anything about her. Jacob did help me figure something out though. Turns out the dreams I had been having were actually not just regular dreams, they were memories.

"It's like you're the key to my secrets." I told him quietly.

My mood towards him had done a complete 180. Instead of feeling nervous and frustrated around him I now felt safe and calm.

"Do you think you could help me?" I asked.

"Help you?" he seemed confused.

"Help me remember everything. You, La Push, my mom…I want to remember it all. Its driving me crazy because it feels like the answers are at the tips of my fingers but I just can't grab them. So…. Can you help me?"

Jake smiled…. no, more like glowed.

"Brooke, I'd do anything for you"

His confession took me slightly aback, but deep down I felt the same towards him.

"Well," I said standing up, brushing the dirt off my jeans, "do you think you could give me a ride to the school so I could get my car? Kim dropped me off earlier."

**Jacob**

I don't remember Kim leaving school to drop off Brooke, but I let it go. I didn't want to cause any problems, especially not when we were finally back on good terms. I finally had my Brooke back.

On the way back we decided to stop by her dad's diner for some ice cream. By the time we got back to her house it was late and I had a pack meeting that I couldn't be late for. She, oddly enough, seemed like she had plans as well.

"Boyfriend?" I asked, anxious for her to say no, as we walked up to her door so we could say goodnight.

She smiled at me and laughed a bit, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

My heart soared. "Well that's good." I was trying to hide the smile on my face but the warmth in my chest was just overwhelming.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked as we reached her front door. I turned to look at her for a moment before pulling her in for a hug.

"No, I don't." I said into her ear.

She pulled back and smiled at me teasingly, "Well that's good."

Brooke wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down. When my lips touched hers, I felt the fireworks explode. She wrapped her other arm around my neck while I pulled her closer. I felt her body go rigid all of a sudden and she abruptly pulled away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I cut her off with another kiss.

"Don't be sorry." I smiled down at her and stroked the side of her face. My finger brushed over a couple of scratches that I hadn't noticed earlier. She brushed my hand away, taking it into hers, and leaned in to hug me. She tucked her chin right into my chest, just like it belonged there.

"Goodnight Jake." She mumbled into my chest.

"Goodnight Brooke." I softly replied, kissing the top of her head and smoothing down her golden brown hair.

Just then I heard a low and deep growl from off the side of the porch, followed by a short bark. Both Brooke and I jumped at the sound and looked over to see two yellow eyes staring at us through the underbrush. I hadn't told Brooke about the whole wolf thing yet so she was probably freaking out to see a massive wolf staring at her. My brothers really have the worst timing.

"Brooke-"

"Jake get back!" she cut me off, pushing me away from the railing with strength that I had no idea could come from her.

"Brooke what are you talking about? Go inside, it's not safe." I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the door. I quickly turned and started running towards the wolf in the woods so I could figure out who it was and be able to kill them for scaring her later.

Brooke started running down the steps towards me, "Jake look out!"

I turned around to see Collin leaping towards me and I got ready to jump out of the way. But at the last minute I noticed if I moved he would hit Brooke so I turned to protect her.

Except she wasn't there.

Instead a white wolf soared over my head, tackling Colin down onto the ground and pinning him under her forceful paw, growling down into his face.

**Whatcha think??? let me know because I would really like some suggestions on this story because I have a general idea of where I want to take it but I keep changing my mind. So review please, its very much appriciated 3! **

**and P.S. …... sorry again for me taking a long break!**

**With love,**

**~Dani :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Fearless

_Chapter 11_

I'm not sure why, but as I stood there hugging Jake I had a strong sense wash over me. I wanted to be close to him, as close as possible.

I leaned back and snaked my arm around his neck and pulled him close. Without thinking, his lips touched mine and I immediately started kissing him back. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and he hugged my hips, pulling me closer into him. Then a thought crossed my mind…._im kissing Jake….._

Wait.

I'm _kissing _Jake….?

I pulled away quickly, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He cut me off with another kiss.

"Don't be sorry." He said with a smile that illuminated his face. He passed his finger over my cheek, but I brushed away his hand to avoid talking about my scratches. Instead I pulled his hand into me and leaned against his chest.

"Goodnight Jake," I mumbled into his chest.

"Goodnight Brooke," he replied, kissing my head and smoothing back my hair to look at me.

When his eyes met mine I felt the same heart-stopping sensation I got when I had looked at him hours before. It was weird to think that when I woke up this morning, he was the last person I wanted to be around. But now with him I felt at ease and centered, that he was the only thing that mattered anymore. I had never felt happier.

I heard a low, deep growl from off the side of the porch that made both Jake and I jump, snapping me out of my euphoria. I looked over and saw two yellow eyes staring out through the darkness. My stomach dropped. This must have been what Sam had meant about there being others. My first instinct was to protect Jake.

"Jake, get back!" I pushed him away from the railing to get between him and the wolf.

"Brooke, what are you talking about? Go inside, it's not safe." Jake forcibly, and quite quickly, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the door.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't let him try to play the hero. He didn't know what he was going up against. I tried to keep myself in check to not phase right before his eyes as I ran towards him, but the wolf was starting to get closer, "Jake look out!"

He turned around to look back at me in alarm, not knowing of the massive creature behind him, being only concerned for me. The wolf lunged to leap towards him, and I let the fear I had been trying to control overtake me. I phased in mid-air.

My instincts kicked in instantaneously, no one was going to hurt _my_ Jake. I pinned the wolf down and snarled down into its face,

_Stay __**away**__ from him. _

The wolf whined and tried to wiggle out from underneath of me, so I pushed harder into its neck.

_Let him go Brooke._

Jake's voice flowed through my mind. My head snapped up and I released my attacker. I looked behind me to see the russet colored wolf staring at me, the same one from the forest. Only this time I saw it has Jacob's dark brown eyes.

_It was you…_

A memory flashed through my mind of me, in my wolf form, sitting on a rock in the moonlight, except from another's eyes. Jacob's eyes. I was in shock.

_Trust me, so am I, _His voice rang through my head again.

_Jeez, Brooke, I know not to go creepin' up on you from now on._

I looked over at the other wolf and recognized his voice. I looked back over at Jake,

_Collin? _

Jake nodded, _This idiot thought it would be a great idea to get us for the pack meeting by surprising us. _

_Yeah, but I never thought Brooke would attack me like that, _Collin defended.

_Me attack you? _I growled, _You could have killed him for all I knew! _I could feel my fur standing from how angry I was. My tail swished agitatedly back and forth.

_Calm down Brooke, I'm fine, _Jake nuzzled my head to soothe me.

_Well I didn't know that. I didn't even know you were a shape-shifter or anyone else was for that matter until earlier today when I ran into Sam! And all I got from him was that there are "others". I didn't know by "others" that meant like people I know! Are __**all**__ our friends like us?_

Jake's mind ran through a list of people: Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Brady, Jared, Leah… there were so many. Their faces ran through my mind along with their wolf forms. I sat down, wrapping my tail around my legs. It had finally truly hit me,

_I'm not alone anymore…_


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome to the Family

_Chapter 12_

**Jacob**

The pack was already there when we padded onto the beach. Brooke was still in shock of it all. After she had realized how many others were like her she hadn't said anything, thoughts were constantly passing through her mind. One thought would leave as soon as it had appeared, passing onto the next. She noticed when I thought about her because her head would occasionally glance at me. She still wasn't used to having other's thoughts in her head and also having hers in everyone else's.

_That's for sure, _Brooke huffed.

I chuckled, _It's only going to get worse._

I nodded to Sam as we joined the group, and we sat down with the rest of my brothers and Leah. Brooke froze as she approached the pack. I felt her anxiety rise as the rest of the pack entered her mind. The pack began to surround her to welcome her to our family, but I knew she was overwhelmed. I stood up and walked to her side to give her support.

_You can do this, _I thought directly to her, brushing up against her flank to let her know I was there for her.

I felt her stress level lower and she began to enjoy herself more. The guys started joking with her about how she took down Collin.

_I don't want to mess with you, Brooke, _Quil nudged her.

_Looks like little miss Bee isn't so little, _Paul joked.

_She sure isn't, _Sam joined in, _She's quite the fighter. _

Sam replayed for all of us him fighting with Brooke earlier that day. I had no idea this had happened, and it appeared that no one else had. We all watched the fight play out through Sam's memory. I felt my hackles rise when I watched him tackle her. I had the instinct to jump on him this second for hurting her. I watched her smack into the tree and come right back at Sam. I couldn't believe this was Brooke that was fighting him; this small but powerful wolf was the girl I had held in my arms a few mere hours before.

I could feel Brooke's pride glow off of her after seeing everyone's surprise in her abilities. Sam came over and sat next to Brooke and I and addressed the pack,

_I would like to formally introduce our newest member and Jacob's new mate, Brooke White. Welcome to the family, Brooke. _

Sam led the pack in a howl, with the rest quickly following him. Soon the silence of the night was filled by a chorus of our voices.

The pack broke off in their groups, most phasing back into their human forms to walk home. It was always safer because it lessened the risk of getting seen. Brooke and I stayed sitting on the beach, the bright moon shining over top of us, the sound of the waves crashing onto shore. It was all very peaceful

_Why did Sam introduce me as being your mate? _Brooke questioned, breaking the silence. Her bright green eyes staring strait into my own and her white and silver fur shining in the moonlight. I thought she was gorgeous as a human, but she was absolutely majestic as a wolf.

_That's very sweet Jake, but seriously, what am I not getting? _ Her tail was once again flicking back and forth, something I've caught on quickly to know that it means she's agitated.

_Its because you're my imprint. _

Her head cocked to the side, her tail still flicking. _Imprint? What's an imprint, Jake? _

I was scared to tell her. Tell her how neither of us had a choice; we were bound together for life. I had been afraid that she hadn't felt anything back, the insufferable pull to be with one another. But after tonight, the way she looked at me, the way she kissed me, the way she had thrown herself at Collin to protect me. I knew the imprint was mutual.

I sighed. _Why don't we go for a walk? I promise to tell you everything. _

She nodded and began to follow me as we made our way into the woods.

_So I'm assuming you now know that the legends of our people are true, that we really are descended from wolves. _

_Yeah, I have that much. I connected it after I went to the bonfire with the guys at the beginning of school. The legends obviously had to be true because I'm living proof of them, I just didn't expect there to be so many others. _

I nodded, _No one expected this many. This is the largest pack in our history. It all is because of the bloodsuckers that triggered the wolf gene in us. _

A shiver went down Brooke's back and a memory of something chasing her through the woods played in her mind. Through her eyes I saw her being tortured by a vampire. The pain of her bones breaking shot through my body as I watched the bloodsucker throw her off the side of a cliff, her ribs breaking instantly on impact to the ground. I felt the fear from the memory screaming out as he approached her broken body slowly, chuckling to himself. My anger instantly raised, my instinct to protect her from those leeches. Brooke shook her head, shaking off the memory. She looked at me strangely. I was breathing heavily, my claws dug deeply into the earth. The red haze clouded my mind and vision, I could feel the rage radiating off of me.

_Jake, _she thought tentively, _Jake I'm okay. _

_I'm going to KILL whoever hurt you. _I could feel my anger growing as I thought about tearing that monster a part limb from limb.

_Jake, it's okay, it's just a memory. I-_

_NO Brooke, _I cut her off_, it could have __**killed**__ you. You're lucky you were able to get away. It could be out there somewhere-_

_I killed it. _

-_lurking, trying to find- You did what? _ My head snapped up and I looked at her.

_I killed it Jake. _

The vision of Brooke launching up, teeth barred, at the bloodsucker as he came near her on the forest floor flooded into my mind. She had caught him by surprise. I felt the ache of her injuries as she attacked, latching onto the bloodsucker's head and ripping it off. Quickly, Brooke had torn the vampire apart. She left the body parts there in a pile, but then came back to light them on fire.

…_..How did you know to burn them? _ I was calm now, too in shock of the sheer strength Brooke had.

_Because I didn't want to leave the body parts in the forest. I was scared that if I buried them, someone else would somehow find them. _She shivered again, clearly uncomfortable with the memory.

We began walking again, until we arrived at her house. We entered the clearing between the forest and her house. The lights were all turned off inside.

_Dad and Max are asleep. Come inside with me. _She gestured with her head to around back of the house.

_One sec, _I ran over to my car, grabbed my clothes with my teeth through the window I left open, and ran back. I found Brooke jumping effortlessly through her window, her petite body gliding through. I followed her, landing on her bed inside her room. I heard her phasing back into her human form in the bathroom so I decided to do the same. She came out in a white cami and a pair of purple athletic shorts.

**Brooke**

"What are you looking at?" I teased Jake as I walked out of the bathroom. He was lounging back on my bed in just a pair of basketball shorts, his eyes glued to me.

He smiled, "Oh nothing," he moved over some on my bed, "come here."

I walked over and lay back with his arm around me and my head on his chest.

"Jake?" I looked up at him

"Hmm?" his eyes were closed as he rested on my pillow.

"What's imprinting?"

His chest rose and then lowered as he sighed. He sat up, pushing me up at the same time, and looked into my eyes.

"Its when a wolf finds his soul mate."

He must have seen my astonished look in my face because he took my hands into his, having me sit facing him.

"Do you remember that night I first saw you? The night you were sitting on that rock?"

I nodded my head yes.

Jake swallowed, " I had this feeling, this feeling that I had to get closer to you. That I needed to be near you. And you felt it too. I could tell."

"I felt safe," I told him, "I felt that you weren't going to hurt me."

"I know," he said with a soft smile. "And since that night I haven't been able to get that feeling out of my head. Then the next day when I saw you at school, I felt drawn to you. I thought it was about our past together. But I was wrong, it's so much more than that."

He was looked at me intensely now, a shiver ran down my spine.

"Earlier today, when you looked at me, it hit me. I imprinted on you." He searched my eyes for a moment, "and I'm sure you imprinted back on me."

He used my shocked silence as a cue to continue talking, "When you turned to look at me, I felt it. It's the feeling that my entire world is now centered to be around you. You are my everything, the reason for me to live. My life is now dedicated to you; to protect you, to love you, to do anything to make you happy. "

I was breathing hard now, because I realized he was right. Just from the way he looked at me I could tell. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"How do you know I imprinted?" I asked. I felt that I knew he was right, but I didn't want to believe it until I heard exactly why.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

I sat there and thought about it, looking down at our intertwined hands. Why did I kiss Jake? How did I go from absolutely loathing him to kissing him in the matter of a few hours? I looked up into his eyes and felt the warmth in my heart. That's when I realized the moment when everything changed. It was that moment when I turned from my door when I heard his voice. The minute I saw those deep brown eyes all my ties to everything instantly were cut and reattached to Jake.

Jacob noticed my realization and smiled, "When a wolf imprints, its for life. I will never love anyone more than I love you."

He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing the side of my head.

"I love you Jacob," I whispered into his ear. He pulled back and kissed me. I felt the electricity shoot though my body, the warmth surrounding my heart. He pulled me close into him, his lips pressing more deeply into mine. I moved my hands behind his neck and I felt his hand wrapping around my waist. From every place he touched I felt the jolt of energy fly though me.

He pulled back, both of us breathing heavily and smiling.

I hugged him again, not being able to stand not being in his arms.

"Stay the night," I whispered into his ear. It wasn't a question, and Jake knew it.

He lifted the covers and crawled under, reaching out for me to come crawl in next to him. I snuggled up against him, using his chest as my own personal pillow, him arm wrapped around me. He squeezed me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight Brooke"

I pushed myself up so I could reach his lips and kissed him, "Goodnight Jake."


End file.
